minecraftversionhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
TU5 (Console Edition)
(Equates to Beta 1.8.1) Additions *'Blocks' **Iron bars **Fence gates **Stone bricks **Stone brick slabs **Stone brick stairs **Brick slabs **Brick stairs **Cobwebs **Vines **Sponges **Huge mushrooms **Melons *'Items' **Melons **Melon seeds **Pumpkin seeds **Raw beef **Steak **Raw chicken **Cooked chicken **Rotten flesh **Ender pearls **10 more music discs **Chain Armor *'Mobs' **Enderman **Silverfish **Cave Spider **Charged Creeper *'Generated Structures' **Villages **Abandoned mineshafts **Strongholds **Ravines *'Biomes' **Swampland **Ice Plains **Extreme Hills **Ocean *'Gameplay' **Creative mode ***Added a simple tutorial for creative mode. ***Added flying and sprint-flying to creative mode. ***Disabled achievements and leaderboard updates if the player is in Creative mode, or if the world has been previously saved in Creative mode. **Food bar and hunger **Eating animation **Sprinting **Added a character display when sprinting or flying. **Added death messages. *'World Type' **Superflat - the Nether is also flat in this world type. *'Other' **Added Bedrock fog **Added a countdown timer to the auto-save to stop it from being a surprise **Added the ability to rename an existing world **Added map icons to the in-game player list to match their color in the map **Added a confirmation dialog on the player choosing to exit without saving **Added new items to the crafting menu - melon, melon seeds, glass panes, fence gates, iron bars, stone bricks, stone brick slabs, stone brick stairs, brick slabs, brick stairs Changes *'Blocks & Items' **Foods are now stackable except mushroom stew and cake. **Changed the TNT explosion sound. **Changed the bow to have drawing and firing action. **Added quick move to the dispenser. **Added quick equip for armor to the inventory interface. **Added the blocking move with swords. **Shears can now collect tall grass and the new vine. **Improved chest model with a 3D lock, and opening and closing animation. **Pressure plates can now be placed on fences. **Changed all the text descriptions for food to show how much they refill the food bar. **User-placed leaf blocks no longer decay. **1.2.5 Feature: Quick move for the furnace interface **1.1 Feature: Apples drop from leaf blocks **1.2.3 Feature: Pumpkins and melons grow from stems much faster, and not require farmland around the stem to grow on. *81.2.3 Feature: Fix to vines to stop them spreading too much. **1.2.3 Feature: Shapeless mushroom stew recipe *'Mobs' **Passive mobs will now flee when hit. **The snout on pigs now protrude from their head. **Skeletons now hold full size bows. **Animals no longer despawn which makes it possible to capture them. **Zombies now drop rotten flesh instead of feathers. **Updated some mob sounds. *'Environment' **Cloud height raised to the top of the map, so clouds can no longer phase through blocks. **Cloud movement syncs with the game's time. **Improved sunrise and sunset. **Improved the rain edges (when looking up in rain) **Removed the Void by making it impossible to break the bottom/top layer of bedrock. **Removed biomes - rainforest, seasonal forest, savanna, shrubland, and tundra. *'Other' **1.2.3 Feature: Mining speed changes **Updated the How to Play HUD with food bar information. **Added descriptions for Creative mode and sprinting to the How to Play menus. **Updated the Download Content menu with pictures of the DLC available. Tutorial World *Changed the Tutorial world to enable the new terrain features in it. *Added mini tutorial for sprinting in the Tutorial world. *Added mini tutorial for eating in the Tutorial world. *Added music disc quests in the Tutorial world - players can search the world for the 12 chests, each containing one of the music discs that can be played in a jukebox. Bug Fixes *Fix for duplication glitch. *Fix for aspect ratio of things in hand when in splitscreen mode. *Fix for issue with player data not saving (player starting world with no items they had when they saved). *Fix for redstone tiles burning out when they shouldn't. *Fixed issue with minecart with furnace not being able to move another minecart. *Fixed particle code for flipped 3rd person view.